Jagdsaison
by juleblume
Summary: SSHG Hermine ist in Severus verliebt.Sieht aber keinen Chance also was tut sie? Sie versucht ihn mit hilfe ihrer Bücher zuerobern? Wird sie es schaffen was sagt Severus udn wie finden alle anderen die Verwandlung von Mine? Mine ist auf der Beautyfarm vi
1. Chapter 1

„Es gibt Tage die es nicht geben sollte, nicht für mich und nicht für irgend wenn anders" schimpfte Hermine Leise vor sich hin und marschierte entschlossen die Stufen zu ihrem Turmzimmer hinauf.

Dort angekommen beförderte sie als erstes ihre Büchertasche in eine Ecke und ihre Schuhe mit einem Kick in einen andere Ecke und warf sich auf ihr Bett und war einmal mehr froh das sie als Schulsprecherin das Privileg hatte einen Einzelzimmer zu bewohnen.

„Warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet er? Was habe ich eigentlich getan? Womit habe ich mein Charma dermaßen versaut? Warum? Wieso musste ich mich ausgerechnet in diese grauenhafte Sarkastische, arrogante, menschenverachtende, dunkeln, großen, anziehenden wahnsinnig Sexy Mann verknallen?

WARUM?" stöhnte sie in ihr Kissen

Resigniert drehte sie sich zur Decke und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf um über ihr Schicksal zu sinnieren .

Es viel ihr schwer es vor sich selbst zu zugeben aber ausgerechnet sie hatte sich in Severus Snape verliebt und sie sah keine Chance ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen das sie nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen war das hier vor sieben Jahr angefangen hatte und ihm wie sie mittlerweile wußte mehr als einen Nerv gekostet hatte.

Hermine tat was sie immer tat wenn sie traurig war sie sprang auf und lief in die Bücherei

Langsam schlenderte sie die Reihen der Bücherei entlang. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Bücherrücken während ihre Augen die Titel der Bücher überflogen.

Als sie vor 7 Jahren zum erstenmal die Bücherei von Hoghwarts betreten hat, war sie der Meinung gewesen das sie es nie schaffen würde diese Unmengen an Bücher je zu lesen und doch nun in ihrem 7 Schuljahr hatte sie alle Bücher die erlaubt waren und einen Großteil derer die in der verbotenen Abteilung .

Träumerisch rief sie sich kurz den Inhalt der Bücher in Erinnerung aber es war keines dabei auf das sie im Moment Lust hatte, ihr war nach Prickeln, ihr war nach Sehnsucht und vor allem war ihr nach einem Buch das ihr wie sie so oft weiter half .

Sie erwartet nicht das sie ein Buch mit dem Titel „wie verführen sie ihren Professor"

Und doch war das das Buch das sie suchte ...

Resigniert verließ Hermine die Bibliothek, sie hatte keine Lust wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum zurück zu gehen und so schlenderte sie durch das Schloß ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken.

Als sie hoch blickte war vor ihr eine Tür erschien die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Sieden heiß fiel es ihr ein: der Raum de Wünsche

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und spähte hinein .

Was sie sah lies ihr Herz höher, der Raum war mit einem Kamin ausgestattet in dem ein warmes Feuer gemütlich Prasselte , vor dem Kamin lag ein kuschliges Fell. Vor den Fenstern bauschten sich helle sonnige Vorhänge und die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt...

Hermine trat endgültig ein und war sprachlos, sie setzte sich auf den gemütlichen Sessel aus Blauem Plüsch neben dem ein kleiner Tisch aus Holz stand.

Auf dem Tisch stand einen Tasse warmer Kakao die vor sich hin dampfte, Hermine nahm das Buch auf das daneben lag.

Sie machte es sich im Schneidersitz gemütlich und ohne das sie es merkte streifte sie ihre Schuhe ab und zog die Decke über sich, sie lies die Augen nicht von dem Buch.

Dem Buch nach dem Sie gesucht hatte:

„Wie gewinne ich sein Herz und verführe seine Sinne"

Es war bereits tiefe in der Nacht als Hermine das Buch zufrieden aus der Hand legte, ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht. Dies war das Buch nach dem sie Gesucht hatte, dies war der Schlüssel zu Ihm.

Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel und räkelte sich wie eine Katze, während sie nach ihren Schuhen angelte und sich durch die dunklem Gänge zu ihrem Zimmer schlich ging ihr immer wieder ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf: „ Die Jagd ist eröffnet, ich werde dich bekommen..."

So und was meint ihr?

Last mir doch bitte eure Meinung da...

Danke

Jule

PS:

das ist der Rewieknopf...


	2. Chapter 2

So da bin ich wieder schon wieder :- )

Also als erstes mal zu euren Rewies...

Ich bin fast umgefallen sooo viele

So viele wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow

_**14 Rewies!**_

Ich habe mich tierisch gefreut über jedes einzelnem...

So als erstes mal zu euren Fragen, an Lauf, Severus Lauf und der Liebe einer Göttin schreibe ich schon weiter... falls es gewünscht wird aber im Moment ist mir ehr nach einer sexy witzigen Geschichte... ohne zu viel Story oder nur Sex

Ich brauche was zum lachen und ihr vielleicht auch ... Meine Mutter ist 5,5 Stunden lang operiert worden aber damit ist es leider immer noch nicht getan.

Mit den anderen Geschichten wird es einfach langsamer vorangehen

Mal was anders kann mir einer erklären wieso ich keine Rewie oder New Story oder New Chapter Mail bekomme?

Ich will die wieder haben!

So ja eine Beta habe ich für diese Geschichte nicht, Saxas du bist doch in HH oder?

_**Saxas13:**_

_Wie schaffst du es immer nur die erste zu sein? Ich hatte diese Geschichte auch nicht geplant die hat mich so angesprungen... von hinten ganz feige und gemein... Aber trotzdem in den Staub schmeiß und um Verzeihung bitte..._

_Verliebt? Schön!_

_Da müsste ich mich ja selber treten bzw. das Rächtschreibprogramm meines Pc´s und wenn ich dem weh tue bekomme ich ärger mit meiner Administratorin Miri und das will dann ja doch nicht_

_**G-T:**_

_Freut mich wenn dir der Anfang gefällt ich hoffe das dir auch die restliche Geschichte gefallen wird_

_**Granger:**_

_Glaub mir in diesem Buch stehen lauter kleine gemeine Tricks drinnen um Männer zu öhm ihrer Sinne berauben? Meine Kollege würde jetzt sagen „ scharf wie Nachbars Lumpi..."_

_**Nunja:**_

_Ups, die Gedanken sind frei sind fertig... aber Lauf Severus und auch ein Stück weit diese Geschichte gehen in die gleiche Richtung und ich hoffe das sie dir auch gefallen werden._

_**Suffer:**_

_Glaub mir du wirst noch einiges mehr Lesen müssen..._

_**Iome:**_

_Freiwillig ergeben? Niemals und einfach soooo bekommt sie ihn ja dann doch nicht. Da kennst du Severus und mich schlecht... Da gilt es noch einige Hürden und ähnliches zu überwinden..._

_**Zizou:**_

_Jetzt muss ich Saxas mal in Schutz nehmen die hat damit gar nix zu tun! War ganz allein der PC und ich... Saxas macht doch zur Zeit Praktikum in Hamburg... so kann sie doch nicht beta lesen... aber wenn du möchtest gerne... ich hoffe du findest diesmal nicht wieder so viel Fehler... _

_Und demnächst bekommst du die nächste lauf Mail... mal sehen was du davon hältst _

_**Schokocherry:**_

_Und ich hoffe es geht gut weiter _

_**Kathi:**_

_Oh ein großes Lob, ob ich immer gut schreibe weis ich nicht aber ich schreibe immer so wie ich mich fühle und das merkt man dann auch am Text... Ja das Buch würde Ich auch gern lesen obwohl mein Freund ist auch 15 Jahre älter als ich..._

_**Jessy2104:**_

_Aber immer doch... Hätte ich mir denken können das dir SS/HG gefällt_

_**Nena:**_

_Endlich ist gut... ich habe ja noch einige am laufen, aber nach dem Streß der zur zeit ist na Ja der ist hoffentlich bald vorbei. Mein Freund wird am 7. 40 Jahre alt und Ich kann dir sagen wenn das rum ist schlage ich 5 kreuze und dann maile ich dir auch mal- wenn ich das überlebe_

_**Moniqe:**_

_Ja der Titel lässt glaube ich schon auf den Inhalt schliesen ich schreibe ja schon soooo schnell ich kann_

_**Bedtimestory:**_

_Schön wieder von dir zur lesen! Böse Fuchsjagd... ja doch das kommt hin... Kann man eigentlich auch Schlangen jagen? Das nette ist der arme Sevi ahnt ja noch nicht was da auf ihn zu kommt..._

_**Chromoixd:**_

_Da stimme ich dir total zu, ich wäre auch die ganze Zeit im Raum der wünsche und würde es mir gut gehen lassen... Ja nach dem was oder wen ich gerade brauche... Verdammt gut Wow ich hoffe ich kann deine Erwartungen erfüllen _

"Hast du eigentlich Hermine in letzter Zeit mal gesehen" Fragte Ron Harry und schob seine langen Beine noch ein Stück weiter über den Rand des Sofas hinaus und versuchte dabei nicht seinen Schlappen zu verlieren den er auf den spitze seiner zerschlissenen Socke balancierte.

Harry der am Boden lag drehte sich auf den Rücken und schaute seinen Freund nachdenklich an und runzelte dabei die Stirn wobei man seine gezackte Narbe unter seinen schwarzen Strubelhaaren fast nicht mehr sah :" Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich habe sie schon eine ganze weile nicht mehr gesehen... Na ja wahrscheinlich liest für sie Osterferien schon mal Vorrat..."

Während die beiden sich nun über die kommenden zwei Wochen Freiheit unterhielten vergasen sie Hermine wieder.

Wie recht die beiden mit ihrer Vermutung hatten ahnten sie nicht einmal

Hermine verbrachte jede freie Minute ihrer Zeit in Raum der Wünsche, Sie hatte endlich eine Quelle gefunden die ihr Informationen zu ihrem Projekt „Jagd Severus" liefern konnte...

Im Raum der Wünsche lagen Pergamentrollen und federn herum. An die Wand hatte Hermine einen Zeitplan geheftet...

Nachdenklich lutschte Hermine an ihrer Feder ohne zu merken das sich ihre Lippen schwarz färbten, ihr Plan nahm immer mehr Form an.

Gewissenhaft kontrollierte sie noch einmal ihre Liste , nach einiger Zeit nickte sie, sie war fertig und mit ihrem Plan fertig.

Es war Zeit für Schritt 1.

Hermine schrieb in ihrer Akkuraten Schrift Punkt 1 auf den Flip Chart der vor ihr Stand

_**Bestandsaufnahme**_

_**A )was habe ich zu bieten?**_

_**b) was muss geändert werden?**_

Hermine atmete einmal Tief durch und stand auf. Vor dem Sessel blieb sie stehen und streifte ihre Schuhe ab und stellte sie ordentlich nebeneinander, als nächstes legte sie ihren Umhang ab und dann noch den Pullunder die Bluse und denn Rock und die Socken.

Langsam legte ihre Kleidung zusammen und stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel schüchtern begann sie sich zu Mustern.

Neben ihr lag ein Blatt Pergament bereit.

Während sie sich musterte fühlte sie das Pergament mit ihren Resultaten:

**_1.Haare:_**

_Schauen aus wie ein Rattennest, verfilzt, wild, ungekämmt, Spliss in den Spitzen, abgekaut, _

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Schnitt, Kur, Farbe, Papiertüte_

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Magische Zeitschriften, eventuell bei den Tussen würgh..._

**_2.Augenbrauen:_**

_Hallo ist das eine oder was? Sollten das nicht zwei sein Buschig! Hilfe in meinem Gesicht lebt ein Tier_

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Zupfen, färben...ausdünnen... Rasenmäher_

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Muggelfirsuör oder eine Magischer Salon könnte auch mit 1. erledigt werden._

_**3. Nase**_

_Na ja, immerhin kein Riesenzinken obwohl das ja auch ganz sexy sein kann schmaucht _

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Passt schon _

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Nix_

_**4. Lippen**_

_Zerbissen, aufgerissen,_

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Beim denken nicht immer auf der Unterlippe kauen, denken einstellen_

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Raus finden womit Kindern das Daumen lutschen abgewöhnt wird..._

**_5. Hals:_**

_Hm, passt, _

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Waschen _

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_-_

_**6. Brust**_

_Sind vorhanden, sehen ein wenig aus wie Äpfel, könnten größer sein zu blaß, _

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Push- Up _

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Magische Zeitschriften, eventuell bei den Tussen würgh..._

**_7. Bauch :_**

_Zu weich, fühlt sich an wie eine Wasserbombe_

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Sport? Hallo wofür bin ich eine Hexe da muss es doch einen Zauber oder so geben..._

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Zaubertränke oder Zauberkunstbücher oder Verwandlung...Magische Zeitschriften, eventuell bei den Tussen würgh..._

**_8.Beine:_**

_Könnten durchtrainierte sein, zu haarig zu blass_

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Enthaaren, trainieren s.o. Zauber finden_

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Magische Zeitschriften, eventuell bei den Tussen würgh..._

**_9 Füße und Hände :_**

_Verhornt, rissig Nägel eingerissen Tintenflecken_

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Handbad, Salbe, _

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Magische Zeitschriften, eventuell bei den Tussen würgh..._

**_10 Haare an Stellen wo keine seien sollten :_**

_Zu viele zu viele_

_**Vorschlag:** _

_Weg damit _

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Magische Zeitschriften, eventuell bei den Tussen würgh..._

**_11 Klamotten:_**

_Nur langweilige Schulsachen... wie auf einer Klosterschule... _

_**Vorschlag:**_

_Shopping!_

**_Wer oder was kann mir helfen:_**

_Gelb besorgen und ab nach London und in die Winkelgasse_

**_Ergo:_**

_Ich bin eine Ruine!_

_**Resümee:** _

_Ich werde es tun müssen! UrhG! Ich werde es tun müssen. Ich werde als erstes Die Hexenwoche lesen ( oh Gott hoffentlich sieht mich keiner !)_

_Aber bevor ich bei den Tussen nachfrage..._

So das war es nicht vergessen wieder den Rewieknopf drücken er mag das !

Das nächste Mal Pimp Hermine! 

Bitte seit doch so lieb und denkt die Woche mal an mich, Uli wird am Freitag 40 was ja nicht so schlimm wäre , Das Schlimme ist er hat Gott und die Welt eingeladen um selbigen zu feiern... So mit 30 Leuten habe ich gerechnet denn die Arbeit bleibt natürlich an mir hängen... aber nein es kommt fast jeder also insgesamt 65 Leute... deswegen kann es dauern bis ich wieder was uploade... wenn ich das überlebe und außerdem morgen HP 6... mal sehen ob ich es alles richtig verstanden habe...

Last mir das wie ihr es findet

Und ab Kapitel 4 blasse ich dann zum Hallali auf Severus

Also los jetzt drückt den kleinen armen Knopf... er will das ... ich auch ... also los tut es...


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Ihr lieben,

der Geburtstag ist um und ich habe überlebt...

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel aber mir ist Sakrileg von Dan Brown dazwischen gekommen...

Ich bekomme immer noch keine Altert Mails was habe ich nur verbogen helft mir?

nun zu euren Rewies:

_**Saxas:**_

_Wow du studierst... was eigentlich? Ich wünsche dir alles gute egal was du studierst... hoffentlich Hast du dann noch Zeit zum schreiben und mailen und Rewies da lassen..._

_Schön das deine Alertes funktionieren meine tun es immer noch nicht schnief_

_Tut mir leid das ich dein Zwerchfell malträtiert habe..._

_Hab dich auch lieb und wenn du willst ernenne ich dich zur Beta ab dem nächsten ..._

_**Nicky:**_

_Toll das dir meine Geschichte gefällt... Freuden Tanz aufführt wow das Wort genial in Zusammenhang mit mir da werde ich doch gleich rot..._

**_Chromoxid:_**

_Ja, die Ehrlichkeit die ich mir wahrscheinlich auch mal angedeihen lassen sollte…. Aber ich würde sagen die Aussichten sind positiv... Was ist den einen bodenlose Pizza erzähl mal... kenne nur bodenlose Unverschämtheiten... aber es gab Kürbissuppe, Schweinebraten, Rote Grütze mit Vanillesoße Kartoffelsuppe Obatzter und Wurstsalat sowie 4 Salate ... _

_**Nuja:**_

_auf den Boden werfe tschhhhhuldigung ich will dich auch nie mehr falsch schreiben .-..._

_die Geschichte habe ich schon Saxas angeboten aber für huch du auch hier wäre noch eine Beta stelle frei... Das ja auch so was wie eine Fortsetzung der Gedanken ist... HG/SS ist auch mein Liebelingspaaring... so ein Zufall :- )_

_**Schokocherry:**_

_Und ich mag deinen Namen der weckt den Hunger in mir... _

**_Bedtimestory:_**

_Wow ein Lob von dir! Wo ich doch deine Geschichten so gern lese vor Freude hüpfe_

_**Sternschnuppendesaster:**_

_Was für ein nick... schön das du dich eingereiht hast ich bemühe mich deinem Lob gerecht zu werden_

_**Anja:**_

_Leider dauert es jetzt doch noch ein Kapitel bis sie gepimpt wird aber ja das wird hmmm nett... sagen wir es so..._

_**Iome:**_

_Ich besorg dir gern einen Termin bei den Tussen... aber nach mir mein Schatz..._

_**Zizou:**_

_So viel Lob, da darf ich aufpassen das ich nicht abhebe... du hast eh demnächst eine Mail von mir im Kasten wegen lauf... irgendwie ist mir die letzt Geschichte nicht sooo gut gelungen aber mehr dazu per Mail... drücke dich _

_**Kathi:**_

_Danke dir , ich war zwar keine 5 Minuten gesessen und habe es nicht geschafft mich 5 Minuten mit meinem Dad zu unterhalten aber was solls er ist ja auch nur 500 km extra angereist... so und nun viel Spaß beim lesen _

_**So dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner treusten Rewierin, Saxas deine unglaublich Süßen und langen Rewies bauen mich mehr auf als du denkst...**_

Hermine wanderte immer wieder an der Tür zu den Mädchenschlafräumen vorbei. Immer und immer und immer wieder sie schaffte es nicht sie konnte nicht da rein gehen und sagen „hallöle Lavender und Paravati na Mädels wie geht es euch ? Ach weil wir gerade sooo nett am plaudern sind wie schaut es den aus könnt ihr mich mal in eine Sexbombe tunen?"

NEIN - NEIN das ging nicht, das brachte sie nicht über sich.

Gerade als sie sich ein letztes mal an der Tür vorbei schleichen wollte um zurück in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen griff eine perfekt manikürte Hand nach ihr und zog sie in den Schlafraum.

Vor ihr baute sich Lavender Brown auf. Ihre Augen funkelten Nichts gutes verheißend und die Hände hatte sie in die Hüften gestemmt als sie sie Anfuhr: „ Warum in drei Teufels Namen schleichst du hier herum Granger?"

Hermine wurde rot, hektisch durchforstete sie ihr geniales Gehirn nach einer einigermaßen plausiblen Grund für ihr Auftauchen,...

„Ja... also es ist so..." Hermine ruderte hektisch hin und her bis sie wieder einmal einen ihrer Geistesblitze hatte „ ich wollte mir nur von euch die Hexenwoche leihen?"

Die beiden jungen und durchgestylten Hexen rissen die Augen auf soweit ihr Make up es erlaubte und synchron echoten beide :" Du? Du willst die Hexenwoche? Du ? Wofür?"

Da Weltbild der beiden war gewaltig ins Wackeln gerade, Hermine Granger wollte so etwas banales wie die Hexenwoche lesen? Hallo? Und morgen ekelt sich Hagrid vor Tieren? Geht es noch?

Hermine bemerkte das sie das Weltbild der beiden gewaltig ins Wanken gebracht hatte und überlegte fieberhaft was sie nun sagen sollte um die beiden nicht total zu verwirren oder ihre Neugierde zu wecken , den bei diesem Plan konnte sie nicht gebrauchen das er zu früh publik wurde.

„Ja wisst ihr ich will für ein Projekt in Muggelkunde Muggel und Magische Magazine miteinander vergleichen..."

„ Ach so „ antworten die beiden froh das sie ihr Weltbild nicht überdenken zu brauchten und Lavender zeigte gelangweilt auf einen Stapel mit älteren Ausgaben der Hexenwoche in der Ecke.

Hermine schnappte sich den Stapel und lief so schnell sie konnte nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Hermine lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte löcher in ihren Betthimmel. Nun sass sie hier in einem Haufen von Schundliteratur und war mit ihrer Mission, ihrem Traum noch keinen Schritt weiter ...

Aus lauter Verzweiflung fing Hermine an in der Hexenwochen zu blättern ein Artikel fesselte sie besonders:

**Magische Veränderung? Muggeleinfach**

von Rita Kimmkorn

Nicht jede Hexe ist von Natur aus so zauberhaft wie nun ja wie zum beispiel ich. Bei vielen Hexen helfen die Tipps aus unseren wahnsinnig tollen Ratgeberteil einfach nicht mehr oder der letzte Schliff fehlt einfach immer noch. Ihnen fällt kein Zauber ein der ihre Haare sanft und seidig macht? Ihrer Haut den Ton eines reifen Pfirschich verleiht? Ihre Zähne weisser den je blitzen lässt? Ihre Haut weich und geschmeidig machen? Die ihrem Auftretten die nötige Schwerelosigkeit verleihen? Der ihnen die Blicke aller Hexer verschafft? Das ist nicht länger ein Grund seinen Kopf unter einer magischen Tüte zu verstecken. Die Lösung für alle die die von Natur aus nicht so gut dran sind (Anmerkung der Redaktion: oder nicht ganz so blind sind oder guten Geschmack haben...) gibt es jetzt Madame Amoentias Schnönheitscamp. Hier werden Hexen all jene Tricks gelehrt die sie brauchen um ihre innere schönheit nach Aussen zu kehren? Kommebn sie in das Magische Kamp die nächsten Termine sind von 10.4.2006 bis zum 24.04.2006.

Zwei Wochen die ihr Leben veränderen schicken sie eine Eule um sich an zu melden an: MadameAmoentisa Beauty MAgic Camp...

Hermine sprang auf und stürmte zu ihrem Schreibtisch, sie wusste was sie in den anstehenden zwei Wochen Ferien machen würde

Und ihr? Erratet ihr es auch?

Lg

Jule


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo ihr Lieben Rewieer und Schwarzleser.

Tut mir leid das es sooo lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel. Fertig war es schon etwas länger nur meine Beta ist leider verschwunden... und bevor ich jetzt noch länger warte stelle ich es eben noch mal mit Fehlern rein

So ich hoffe ihr freut euch, ich freue mich jedenfalls immer wenn ich was von euch zum lesen bekomme.

Und nun zu euren Rewies:

**_kleinMarron:_**

_Freut mich das dir meine Geschichte gefällt, ich wollte mal was anders wie das huch ich habe mich verliebt... Meistens ist es ja doch so das sich einer verleibt und den anderen dann erst von seinen hmmm Qualitäten überzeugen muss... öhm was ist den ein Bienchen?_

**_SeraphinaPotter: _**

_Wäre ja auch zu blöd wenn sie immer gleich so perfekt wäre, ich denke jeder hat seine Liste mit Mäkeln also warum nicht auch Mine?_

**_Schnuffi:_**

_Na dann Weidmanns Heil! Oder Lass dir dein Frühstück schmecken... Ich denke mal jeder hätte gerne so einen Raum der Wünsche... Das mit den Kaffeeproblemen tut mir leid Zewa rüber schiebe _

**_kathi:_**

_Wenn es die innere Schönheit nicht gäbe wäre es doch arg schade drum... ich denke nicht alle von uns sehen aus wie Heidi Klum & Co aber innerlich sind wir doch alle viiiiieeeel toller..._

**_Zizou: _**

_Ob Sevi das wert ist? Hm lass mich nach denken jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Spaß ? nö reicht doch wenn wir beim Lesen Spaß haben oder?_

_**Nuja:**_

_Hmm ich würde mich ja auch gern über nacht in eine strahlende Schönheit verwandeln aber ob ich in diese Camp will neee ich glaube nicht...#_

**_Anja:_**

_Cool? Decke rüber schieb nicht das du frierst..._

_**Seraphime:**_

_Mal schauen was Sevi dazu sagt und ob er sie ohne Bücher vor dem Gesicht überhaupt noch erkennt... Ich würde ja gern mal wieder lesen aber ich komm zu nix... so bald ich mal wieder etwas Luft habe lese ich versprochen..._

**_rosineide:_**

_Ich glaube die ff die du meinst kenne ich auch... hmmm ich dachte mehr so an die Best of Storys meiner Schwiegermutter ihres Zeichen Kosmetikerin... aber ich hoffe mal das ich aus Hermine was machen werde... Malkasten bereitstelle..._

_**Saxas:**_

_LEBST DU NOCH?_

_Los geht es!_

* * *

Hermine sauste wie eine Wahnsinnige durch ihr Zimmer, und warf alles Mögliche und alles Mögliche in ihren großen Koffer, Bücher, Leggins, dann mal wieder einen Laborkasten einen Hose und noch in Buch nicht zu vergessen ein Lexikon und noch einen Teddy ein paar Socken und ach ja noch eine zwei Bücher... (A/N: also nur mal zur Info wenn ich verreise habe ich immer eine Liste auf der jede Socke und jede Haarspange vermerkt ist... aber ich bin auch Ehr der Typ wie Nati mit ihren tausend Listen...)

Hermine lies ihren Koffer vor sich herschweben und versuchte nach Möglichkeit den anderen Schüler aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie log einfach nicht gern aber sie wollte auch nicht verraten wo sie in Wirklichkeit hinfuhr. Also murmelte sie nur was von einem Camp wenn sie gefragt wurde was sie in den Ferien machte.

Hermine freute sich tief in ihrem inneren, sie hoffte so sehr das sie ihr helfen konnte...

Nach etwa 2 Stunden erreichte der Zug den kleinen malerischen Ort in dem das Camp lag. Am Bahnhof würde Hermine von einem eleganten Kutscher in Empfang genommen der ihr galant den Türschlag öffnete und sich um ihren Koffer kümmerte.

Hermine saß in der Kutsche und bewunderte die kunstvollen Schnitzereien und die weisen Seidenpolster und kam sie unglaublich deplaziert vor. Sie fühlte sich häßlich und klein.

Als die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzte war Hermine am verzweifeln, was hatte sie die unattraktive Büchermaus hier zu suchen? Sie würde es eh nie schaffen Severus zu erobern...

Während Hermine noch in ihrem Selbstzweifel versank, erreichte die Kutsche das beeindruckende Portal des kleinen Landschlosses. Hermine lugte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster und ihr Magen verknotet sich und ihr fiel das Märchen das ihr ihre Mutter immer erzählte ein, Aschenputtel...

Hermine trat vorsichtig aus der Kutsche und staunte nicht schlecht, sie stand vor einem wunderschönen und idyllischen Landschloss das in mitten eines wunderschönen Parkes lag...

Zögernd folgte Hermine dem Butler in das innere des Hauses und wurde immer schüchterne... Sie folgte dem Butler in einem edlen Empfangsraum und nimmt Platz, sie kommt sich mehr als deplaziert vor...

Kurze Zeit später rauschte einen wunderschöne Frau in das Zimmer, Hermine beobachtet den Auftritt der Frau mit Tellergroßen Augen und ihr Hirn war vernebelt...

Die Frau nahm am Schreibtisch ihr gegenüber Platz und musterte Hermine kritisch...

„ Isch bin Madame Amoentia isch bin die Direktorin dieses Camp... nun d wollen wir sie mal bei uns aufnehmen und das beschte Programm für sie heraus finden... Bitte folgen sie mich..."

Hermine fühlte sich wie betäubt, willenlos folgte sie Madame Amoentia in den angrenzenden Raum der voller seltsamer Gerätschaften stand...

Madame Amoentia bedeutet Hermine sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzten, Hermine nahm verschüchtert Platz und harrte der Dinge die da kommen würden...

Madame Amoentia lächelte Hermine kurz zu bevor sie anfängt in ihrem Dialekt gefärbten Englisch Hermine die Vorgehensweise zu erklären: „Nun Miss Grangar... als erstäs werden wir eine Persönlickeitsanalyse machen, und ihre Ziele mit einbeziehen und dann einen persönlichen Trainingsplan für sie erstellen wenn sie vorher bitte hier unterschreiben würden..."

Vor Hermine poppt einen Pergamentrolle und eine Feder auf und ohne sich den Vertrag durch zu lesen unterschrieb sie...

Kaum hatte sie ihre Unterschrift unter den Vertrag gesetzt verschwand dieser wieder... Madame Amoentia lächelte :" Meine Assistentin kommt sofort und kümmert sich um sie, isch sehe sie dann Adieu..."

Und schon ist sie verschwunden, Hermine fühlt sich total überfahren...

Schon fliegt die Tür auf und eine ältere Frau rauscht herein und fängt an Hermine im Kommandoton an Hermine an zu blaffen: „ Willkommen, ich bin Schwester Brunhilde, setzen sie sich."

Als Hermine sich nicht sofort setzt fauchte die Schwester sie an : „ los jetzt wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit... „

Hermine gehorchte ziemlich willenlos, sie war einfach zu sehr geschockt. Kaum saß sie dort fing die Hexe an ihr herum zu zaubern. Als erstes wurde Hermine mit einem Gurt an ihren Stuhl gefesselt und Elektroden tauchten an ihrem Kopf auf

Über ihren Kopf erschien Wörter wie , Nägelkauerin, Bücherwurm, Langweiler, Schüchtern, verliebt in älteren Mann, Besserwisserin, Nervensäge, Jungfrau...

Hermine versuchte sich los zu reißen aber keine Chance über ihrem Kopf ging es munter weiter... Keine Freundin, Nur Freunde, hält sich für clevere als alle anderen, ungeküsst, verstaubt, Katzenliebhaberin, vertrocknet... Stufe rot Stufe Rot...

Hermine schlug um sich sie wollte sich das nicht mehr anhören als der Spuck auch schon vorbei war.

Als nächstes senkte sich von oben eine Art ganzkörperKondom über Hermine herab und ruft in einer schrillen kreischenden Tonart...

_Füße enthornen_

_Nägel lackieren_

_Waden trainieren_

_Haare! Haare! Haare! Weg damit_

_Reiterhosen Training_

_Würgh schon wieder Haare..._

_Bauch Training_

_Po... reduzieren_

_Noch mehr Haare..._

_Ohren durchstechen lassen_

_Zähne bleichen_

_Augenbrauen aus einer mach zwei_

_Kopf entfernen des Toten Tieres und haare daraus machen_

_Körpergefühl aufbauen_

_Flirttraining_

_Collagen_

_Veelainjektionen_

_Peeling_

_Peeling_

_Peeling_

_Enthaarung_

_Rückentraining_

_Haltungsuntericht_

_Farbberatung_

_Haarschnitt_

Hermine bekam kaum mehr Luft, sie fühlte sich wie eine Ruine die nun notdürftig renoviert werden sollte obwohl es keine Aussicht auf Erfolg gab.

Kaum war das Ganzkörperkondom weg holte Mine erst einmal tief Luft. Aber bevor sie sich gegen Schwester Brunhilde zur wer setzten kann. Doch diese ist schneller sie blaff Hermine an ihr zu Folgen, Hermine die schon immer ein kleines Problem mit Autorität hatte traute sie sich nicht ihr zu widersprechen.

Hermine stolperte der resoluten Schwester hinterher und weis gar nicht wie ihr geschieht,

„Hier ist ihr Zimmer, finden sie sich um 16.00 Uhr im Empfangszimmer ein, dort bekommen sie ihren persönlichen Trainingsplan ausgehändigt und ihren Trainer zugeteilt bis dann" raunzt die Schwester Brunhilde Hermine an und verschwindet.

Hermine wirft einen Blick in ihr Zimmer, sie lässt ihren Blick einmal durch das Zimmer schweifen... und dann stößt sie einen heiseren Schrei aus., Alles aber das nicht..."

* * *

So und nun seit ihr dran... bitte hinterlasst mir ein Rewie bidddeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo,

so dies mal war ich doch schon schneller oder?

Leider ist meine Beta immer noch verschwunden ... Also Entschuldigung für die Fehler...

So und nun zu euren Rewies:

Ich habe mich sooo gefreut... Es ist sooo schön zu lesen das euch das was aus meinen kranken Kopf kommt gefällt...

_**Suffer:**_

_Ja, meine Mama sagt auch immer ich soll mir bevor ich was unterschreibe das ganze mal durch lesen. Kluge Frau meine Mutter... Aber Hermine ist ja noch jung da darf man schon mal Mist bauen oder?_

**_Anonym:_**

_Schön das dir meine Geschichten gefallen, wer auch immer du bist :- )_

_Ich habe zur Zeit leider keine Beta, aber falls sich jemand freiwillig meldet werde ich ihm oder ihr sagen das sie darauf achten soll. Danke_

**_Tina:_**

_Was ist MTV Made? Kenne ich nicht ich kenne nur pimp your ride, das schaut mein Freund ab und zu... _

_Freut mich das es dir gefällt..._

**_Schnuffie:_**

_Freut mich das ich dir den Abend versüßen konnte. Ja so manches Weltbild zerbricht, vor allem das meines Freundes würde bersten wen er meine Geschichten lesen würde... Aber diesmal war ich doch echt schneller oder? _

_Dann hoffe ich mal das du gut aus dem Sonnenuntergang zurück gekommen bist und hier für das arme Hoppa einen Eimer Hafer rüberschiebt _

**_BedtimeStory:_**

_Danke schön!_

**_Kathi:_**

_Arme Mine? Hmmm immer hin hat sie die Chance an Sevi zu knuspern und Hey das sollte er ihr wert sein oder? Ja den Vertrag hätte sei mal besser gelesen..._

**_Sevena:_**

_Ich gebe mir Mühe so schnell zu schreiben wie kann versprochen!_

_Schön das du das mit den Haaren gemerkt hast dreckiges grinsen _

**_Honeycat:_**

_Toller Name!_

_Wow, freut mich das du meine Geschichte liebst, da fühle ich mich ja richtig geehrt... 2 Meter wachse _

_Na ja wäre ja langweilig wenn Mine schon perfekt wäre und alle Geschichten sich gleichen oder?..._

_Ich schreib ja schon so schnell ich kann..._

**_ardsmair:_**

_wo habe ich den Haare vergessen? Egal müssen alle weg... _

_Ich hoffe du grinst auch hier wieder..._

**_dracla:_**

_Nö, Pansy das wäre ja zu grausam! Aber du musst schon weiter lesen um zu wissen was ich der armen Mine antue..._

**_Chromoxid:_**

_Schokolade? Buch? Katze? Sofa? Ich will mit machen... das hört sich prima an..._

_Aber Hey! Wer ist hier häßlich? Wir niemals! Du weist doch innere Schönheit und so weiter..._

_Ach rot Wein war auch dabei? Rutsch auf deinem Sofa mal ein Stück zur Seite meine Katze und ich kommen..._

**_Zara:_**

_Zara hmmm da kaufe ich viel zu viel ein... :- )_

_Gefoltert? Sie wollte das doch so_

_Ich verspreche dir, ich habe die Genfer Konventionen nur ein ganz klein wenig gedehnt oder so... :- )_

**_Anna2509:_**

_Hmm nein ich denke nicht das es das Camp ihre Träume wird, ihrer Alpträume vielleicht... ja das wäre gut möglich..._

_Ich hoffe diesmal in der Zeit zu bleiben_

_Los geht es..._

Hermine starrte mit weit aufgerissen Augen in das Zimmer. Ihre Schreckensgeweiteten Augen wurde immer größer. Was sie sah lies ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren .

Im den an und für sich sehr schönen Zimmer stand eine weiter Schwester die aussah wie ja wie Homer Simpson nur mit 3 Haaren mehr auf dem Kopf und durchwühlte ihren Koffer.

Und nicht nur das sie, sie, diese Etwas, diese grauenhafte Etwas sortierte ihre geliebten Bücher aus!

Achtlos warf sie die Bücher in einer Wanne, Hermine die ihre geliebten Bücher so misshandelt sah stürzte in das Zimmer und riss „ Zauberkunst für die Elite – so werden sie noch besser als sie eh schon sind" an sich und stammelte : „ was soll das? Was machen sie mit meinen Büchern?"

Von hinten trat Schwester Brunhilde an sie heran und nahm Ihr das Buch ab und schnauzte sie an:" Schwester Griselda durchsucht ihren Koffer nach alle den Dingen die den Erfolg unsres Camps gefährden könnten. SO WIE ES IN DEM VERTRAG STEHT DEN SIE UNTERSCHREIBEN HABEN!"

Hermine schaute sie an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange: „ Ja aber das sind Bücher..." rüde wurde sie von Schwester Brunhilde unterbrochen: „Bücher sind ihr Problem, wenn sie nicht so viel Zeit hinter irgendwelchen Büchern verbringen würden sondern etwas mehr leben würden dann wären sie jetzt nicht hier. UND NUN DORT HÄNGT IHR CAMPOUTFIT ZIEHEN SIE SICH UM UND FINDEN SIE SICH PÜNKTLICH IN 20 MINUTEN IM BÜRO VON MADAMOSELL CARBEU EIN. DER PLAN LEIGT AUF IHREM TISCH!"

Auf ein Zeichen von Schwester Brunhilde verliesen die beiden Schwestern den Raum zusammen mit der Wanne voll Bücher.

Hermine stand wie vom Donner gerührt, und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Leise stammelte sie vor sich hin: „ meine Bücher, mein Bücher..."

Langsam sah sie sich in dem Zimmer um. Ein Bett, 5 verschiedene Spiegel, eine Trimmrad, eine riesiger Schminktisch, eine Tür, eine Kleiderschrank und das war es dann schon. Kein Schreibtisch, keine Bücher nichts.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank dort lagen ihre Klamotten die sich in dem riesigen Schrank fast verloren.

Langsam ging sie hinüber zu dem Hacken an der ihre Campkleidung hing , langsam nahm sie eine Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen vom Hacken und beäugte es dabei kritisch.

Langsam zog sie sich um, vorsichtig riskierte sie einen Blick in den Spiegel sie hätte sie kaum erkannt. Die Person im Spiegel trug eine weiße Leinenhose, ein weißes enges T-Shirt und eine weise Jacke.

Hermine war entsetzt und wich einen Schritt zurück, nichts davon saß richtig oder sah nur annähernd gut aus. Tröstend erklang die Stimme des Spiegels: Das wird schon noch Mädel..."

Hermine schlich bedrückt zu ihrem Termin, die verschiedensten Gedanken jagten durch ihren Kopf:

_ich sehe so Sch... aus_

_das wird nie etwas_

_ich sollte mich wieder hinter meinen Büchern verstecken_

_er wird sich nie für mich interessieren_

_warum tue ich mir das an_

_oh Gott sehe ich Sch... aus_

_wenn das nichts hilft, hilft gar nichts_

Am letzten Gedanken hielt sie sich fest, sie war vieles aber bestimmt nicht feige oder dumm und wenn sie jetzt verschwinden würde wäre sie beides. Dumm, diese Chance nicht genutzt zu haben. Feige gekniffen zu haben.

Energisch schob sie das Kinn nach vorne, sie war eine Gryffindore, sie würde das durch ziehen, für ihn...

Energisch klopfte sie an der Tür, zu der sie sich laut ihrem Plan begeben sollte.

Hinter der Tür erklang ein gedämpftes Herein und Hermine trat ein.

„ Ah Miss Granger, isch habe sie erwartet. Isch bin Madame Carbeu, nehmen sie doch bitte Platz."

Hermine lies sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder und musterte ihr Gegenüber kritisch. Ihr Gegenüber war ungefähr 20 Jahre alt, 175 cm Groß und wog schätzungsweise so viel wie zwei von Hermines Lieblingsbüchern. Lange blonde Haare umrahmten ein Gesicht das von Saphire blauen Augen und kirschroten Lippen dominiert wurde. Irgendetwas an ihr kam ihr bekannt vor... sie kam nur nicht darauf was es war.

„Isch habe die Auswertung ihres Testes und Analysen für schie, hier haben sie ihren Plan was schie wann und wo haben, seinen sie püntlisch bei den Terminen den nur so können wir Erfolg haben." Fuhr die junge Frau auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches fort und überreichte Hermine ihre zehntägiges Trainingsprogramm.

Hermine nahm ihren Trainingsplan entgegen und wartet darauf das die junge Französin Fort fuhr. Aber diese schaute sie nur kurz an: „Ischt noch etwas?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihren Plan und erhob sich um den Raum zu verlasen . Auf der Türschwelle drehte sie sich noch einmal um und musterte Madame Carbeu, irgendetwas an ihr kam ihr bekannt vor und da war noch etwas an ihr das ihr nicht gefiel.

Hermine zog sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und begann ihren Trainingsplan zu studieren.

**_1.Tag_**

_Ankunft_

_Analyse_

_Untersuchung_

_Kontrolle des Gepäckes_

_Aushändigen des Trainingsplanes_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr- 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Haydn_

_**2. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00 __Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella ( Grundbehandlung des Haarproblems, Grundschnitt )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 15.00 Uhr Mittagsruhe_

_15.00 Uhr bis 18.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego (Zielstellung, Planung der Strategie, Training von Verhaltensweisen )_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr- 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Hayd_

_**3. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00__Uhr bis 10.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella (Augenbrauen zupfen, Haarpflege )_

_10.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Madame Picasso im Studio Avantgarde (wie Peele ich? Wo gehören Haare hin und wo nicht? )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 15.00 Uhr Mittagsruhe_

_15.00 Uhr bis 16.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego (Was sind die Vorlieben der Zielperson? )_

_17.00 Uhr bis 18.oo Uhr Körpertraining bei Miss Vadder-Jan ( Mein Körper und warum ich ihn lieben muss um von anderen geliebt zu werden )_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Hayd_

_21.00 Uhr bis 22.00 Uhr Styling mit Madame Cocco im Studio Paris ( Was sind meine Farben )_

_**4. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr Wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00__Uhr bis 10.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella ( Grundkenntnisse in der Pflege des Haares )_

_10.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Madame Picasso im Raum Avantgarde (Make up Zauber kein Feind sondern ein Freund )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 15.00 Uhr Mittagsruhe_

_15.00 Uhr bis 16.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego (Männer- was wollen Sie? )_

_17.00 Uhr bis 18.oo Uhr Körpertraining bei Miss Vadder-Jan ( Mein Körper und warum ich ihn lieben muss um von anderen geliebt zu werden )_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Hayd_

_21.00 Uhr bis 22.00 Uhr Styling mit Madame Cocco im Studio Paris ( gute Kleidung – böse Kleidung )_

_**5. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00__Uhr bis 10.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella ( Fortgeschrittene Kenntnisse von Behandlung und Pflege des Haares )_

_10.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Madame Picasso im Studio Avantgarde ( Warum Nägel keine Krallen sein müssen und wie pflege ich meine Hände ) )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 15.00 Uhr Mittagsruhe_

_15.00 Uhr bis 16.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego ( Was Männer sagen und was sie meinen Teil 1 )_

_17.00 Uhr bis 18.oo Uhr Körpertraining bei Miss Vadder-Jan ( Wie bewege ich meinen Körper richtig )_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Hayd_

_21.00 Uhr bis 22.00 Uhr Styling mit Madame Cocco im Studio Paris ( Was Kleidung ausdrücken kann )_

_**6. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00__Uhr bis 10.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella ( Erste Hilfe bei Haarproblemen aller Art ) )_

_10.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Madame Picasso im Studio Avantgarde (wann trage ich Male up? Und welche Farben zu welchen Anlass? )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 15.00 Uhr Mittagsruhe_

_15.00 Uhr bis 16.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego (Was Männer sagen und was sie meinen Teil 2 )_

_17.00 Uhr bis 18.oo Uhr Körpertraining bei Miss Vadder-Jan ( Wie drücke ich mit meinem Körper aus was ich will? )_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Hayd_

_21.00 Uhr bis 22.00 Uhr Styling mit Madame Cocco im Studio Paris (Welche Kleidung zu welchem Anlass Teil 1 )_

_**7. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00__Uhr bis 10.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella ( Grundkenntnisse Alltagsstyling, selbst Zupfen und Tuschen )_

_10.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Madame Picasso im Studio Avantgarde (Hautprobleme- wie löse ich sie? )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 15.00 Uhr Mittagsruhe_

_15.00 Uhr bis 18.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego (Wie bekomme ich Ihn dazu das zu tun was ich will? )_

_17.00 Uhr bis 18.oo Uhr Körpertraining bei Miss Vadder-Jan ( Wie setzt ich meinen Körper ein Teil 1 )_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr 19.30 Uhr 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Hayd_

_21.00 Uhr bis 22.00 Uhr Styling mit Madame Cocco im Studio Paris (Welche Kleidung zu welchem Anlass Teil 2 )_

_**8. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00__Uhr bis 10.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella ( Styling für den besonderen Auftritt )_

_10.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Madame Picasso im Studio Avantgarde (welche Produkte sollte ich für den Notfall immer dabei haben? )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 15.00 Uhr Mittagsruhe_

_15.00 Uhr bis 16.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego (Warum ich mich selbst nicht verlieren darf ) _

_17.00 Uhr bis 18.oo Uhr Körpertraining bei Miss Vadder-Jan ( Wie setze ich meinen Körper ein Teil 2 )_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Hayd_

_21.00 Uhr bis 22.00 Uhr Styling mit Madame Cocco im Studio Paris (Verwandlung und Anpassung der vorhanden Garderobe )_

_**9. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00__Uhr bis 10.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella ( Wiederholung des erlernten )_

_10.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Madame Picasso im Studio Avantgarde ( Wiederholung des erlernten )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 15.00 Uhr Mittagsruhe_

_15.00 Uhr bis 16.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego (Wiederholung des erlernten )_

_17.00 Uhr bis 18.oo Uhr Körpertraining bei Miss Vadder-Jan ( Wiederholung des erlernten )_

_18.oo Uhr Abendessen_

_19.30 Uhr 20.30 Uhr Abendjogging im Saal Hayd_

_21.00 Uhr bis 22.00 Uhr Styling mit Madame Cocco im Studio Paris (Wiederholung des erlernten )_

_**10. Tag**_

_06.30 Uhr wecken _

_07.00 Uhr Frühstück_

_08.00__Uhr bis 09.00 Uhr Monsieur Schippo Raum Wella ( Abschlusstyling )_

_09.00 Uhr bis 10.00 Uhr Madame Picasso im Studio Avantgarde (Abschlusstyling? )_

_10.00 Uhr bis 11.00 Uhr Persönlichkeitstraining bei Mr. Freud Raum Ego (Abschlussgespräch ) _

_11.00 Uhr bis 12.oo Uhr Körpertraining bei Miss Vadder-Jan ( Abschlusstraining )_

_12.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr Styling mit Madame Cocco im Studio Paris (Abschlussstyling )_

_13.15 Uhr leichtes Mittagessen_

_13.45 Uhr bis 14.30 Uhr Verabschiedung ( Vergleich vorher- nachher )_

Hermine schaute geschockt auf ihren Plan, jede freie Minute war verplant... „ Aber wer schön sein will muss leiden „ sagte sie laut zu sich selbst und „ohne Schweiß kein Preis..."

Sei erhob sich und ging zum Abendessen, bereit all den Dingen und Menschen die auf sie zu kamen mutig entgegen zu treten .

Ich hoffe ihr habt mir meine öhm Auswahl der Namen nicht übel genommen, mir war ein nach platten Anspielungen.

_Monsieur Schippo soll natürlich eine Anspielung auf Schnipp Schnapp ab das Haar sein _

_Raum Wella nun eine bekannte Haarpflegefirma..._

_Madame Picasso wer konnte besser mit Farben umgehen als Picasso?_

_Studio Avantgarde eine Kunstrichtung_

_Mr. Freud nun wer könnte besser in unseren Träumen wühlen als Dr. Freund?_

_Raum Ego - ohne Worte-_

_Miss Vadder-Jan eine Hedging an Turnvater Jan_

_Madame Cocco die Meisterin des Chics Coco Chanel_

_Paris die Haupstadt der Mode_

_**So das war es für heute, aber ich brauche noch eure Hilfe. Soll ich in den nächsten Kapitel auf die Kurse eingehen oder soll ich gleich zu Tag 10 springen?**_

_**Ach ja und da Saxas meine Beta leider immer noch verschwunden ist schnief jemand Lust zu Betan?**_

_**Für Ideen und Anregungen zu der Story bin ich mehr als dankbar **_

_**Ach so ich liebe euch und eure Rewies gebt mir mehr büdde!**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Eure Jule**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo ihr Süßen,

fühlt euch sofort alle ganz arg gedrückt und geknuddelt und abgeschlabbert !

WOW So viel Reviews!

Ok, nur damit ihr euch mal ein Bild darüber macht was passiert wenn ich ein Review bekomme...

Also Jule sitzt auf der Arbeit oder auch wahlweise daheim und da macht es : Blink - und Jule hetzt zum Laptop und ruft erfreut :" Oh eine Mail"

Mail wird herunter geladen und da sind sie schon die verräterischen Worte Story Alert, Jule Rutsch unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, die Finger trommeln auf die Tischplatte, die Katze guckt mich komisch an oder wahlweise die Kollegen obwohl diese sich schon daran gewöhnt haben das ich nerve...

Dann endlich die Email ist da und offen und jaaaaaaaa ich kann es lesen... Jule liest das Rewie wird vor Freude rot und bei manchen zückt sie einen Stift um die Anregungen sofort auf zu schreiben...

Irgendwann hat Jule sich dann beruhigt und kann weiter arbeiten (sehr zur Freude ihres Chefs...)

Also Danke für diese tolle Gefühl ich will mehr davon!

Ich habe mir jetzt überlegt, dass ich für jeden Tag ein kurzes Chap schreibe so eine Art Best of the Day...

Ich komme zur Zeit leider nicht dazu wirklich lange Kapitel zu schreiben, ich denke so, dass ich so jede Woche eines hochladen kann...

Der Grund ist ich habe jetzt eine eigene Homepage mit Forum...

Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr euch mal bei mir blicken lasst und mir helft das Forum mit leben zu füllen.

www.jules –traumwelt.de

Als erstes herzlichen Dank meiner Beta LucianaBradley DANKE!

Und nun zu euch :

BedtimeStory, Katzura, Seraphime, Rumilll, Schnuffie, suffer, Chromoxid, Sevena, Saxas13, StarBucksCoffee, LucianaBradley, Anna2509, Nena, Kathi, Maraice, Hermine87, Moin, Anja, sisi74sd

Vielen Dank für eure Rewies, leider kann ich heute nicht auf alle einzeln eingehen da ich tierischen Streß beim Arbeiten habe….

Aber ich danke euch sehr

Danke

Los geht es

Langsam bewegte die Kutsche sich die Straße entlang. In ihrem Inneren saß eine Person die mit der Person die hier ankam kaum mehr Ähnlichkeit hatte.

Erschöpft lehnte Hermine sich in die seidenen Polster und schloss die Augen und lies die vergangenen zehn Tage vor ihrem Auge Revue passieren.

_**Tag 1**_

Am Anfang wusste sie gar nicht so genau wie ihr geschah, als sie am ersten Abend zum Abendessen ging war ihr Magen eine einziger dicker Knoten, was auch besser war...

Schüchtern betrat sie den Saal, der in ihrem Plan leuchtete - eine sehr praktische Abwandlung der Karte der Rumtreiber, wie Hermine fand.

Kaum hatte sie Ihre Nase in den Raum gesteckt, wäre sie am Liebsten auch schon wieder verschwunden. Der Saal war eingerichtet wie ein elegantes Restaurant. Überall standen Ober herum.

Die Gäste, oder Patienten saßen immer zu fünft an einem solchen Tisch, was Hermine auffiel war, dass einer am Tisch immer besonders gut aus zu sehen schien. Während Hermine noch überlegte ob sie wieder verschwinden sollte, kam einer der Ober auf sie zu gewatschelt, was Hermine unweigerlich an einen Pinguin erinnerte...

Der Pinguin, ähm Ober, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine, an ihrer Trainingsjacke leuchtete ein schmaler, dunkelroter Streifen auf. Der Ober zog die Augenbraue nach oben während Hermine noch dachte wie lächerlich das bei allen Männer außer IHM aussah, schob der Pinguin sie schon zu einem Tisch.

Am Tisch zog ihr eine jüngere Version des Pinguins den Stuhl heraus. Hermine fühlte sich absolut fehl am Platz als sie sich auf den weißen Stuhl mit Goldapplikationen und roten Samtkissen setzte.

Vorsichtig hob sie die Augen und musterte die anderen Gestalten, die mit ihr am Tisch saßen.

Rechts neben ihr saß ein Geschöpf das aussah als hätte sie Angst davor, dass man sie ansprach oder ansah. Hermine lächelte ihr schüchtern zu, doch das Mäuschen hielt den Kopf gesenkt und schaute weiter auf ihren Teller.

Hermine lies die Augen weiter schweifen. Ihr gegenüber saß Madame Carbeu und nickte kurz mit dem Kopf auf der anderen Seite saß noch niemand. Hermine wand ihren Blick dem Tisch zu.

Sie konnte verstehen warum das Mäuschen so gebannt auf den Tisch starrte, die Tischdecke hatte eine höhere Fadendichte als ihre gesamte Garderobe. Das Porzellan war das feinste und eleganteste was sie je gesehen hatte. Die Gläser funkelten mit den Sternen um die Wette.

Hermine nahm vorsichtig die Karte, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand in die Hand. Die Karte entpuppte sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als kleines, in cremefarben eingebundenes Büchlein. Hermine, die schon seit etwa sieben Stunden kein Buch mehr in der Hand gehabt hatte, schlug das Büchlein vorsichtig auf.

_Willkommen Miss Granger, _

_dies ist ihr persönlicher Weg in eine bessere_

_Zukunft. In diesem Buch werden_

_sich wie von Zauberhand alle Tips und_

_Tricks eintragen, die sie in Ihrer Zeit in _

_diesem Hause erhalten._

_Alle Erkenntnisse, die Sie gewonnen haben, _

_werden hier vermerkt. _

_So wird dieses Büchlein zu ihrem ständigen_

_Begleiter und Freund werden._

_Genießen sie die Zeit in unserem Hause,_

_alles was wir hier tun hilft ihnen sich in _

_die Hexe zu verwandeln die sie immer _

_sein wollten._

_Nutzen Sie die Zeit die sie hier haben,_

_nutzen Sie die Chance Sie selbst zu werden._

Hermine blätterte die ersten Seiten des Büchleins um und fand dort einen Eintrag der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass hier nichts, aber auch gar nichts ohne Hintergedanken geschah.

Laut ihrem Büchlein sollte sie beim Abendessen angemessenes Verhalten in edlerem Ambiente als dem Hoghwartsspeissesaal erlernen .

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln Gut, dann lernte sie eben jetzt essen im edlem Rahmen, war ihr doch egal. Langsam aber sicher hatte sie Hunger.

Gelangweilt wollt sie die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch stützen, aber in dem Moment als ihre Ellenbogen den Tisch berührten bekam sie einen Schlag, Hermine macht entsetzt einen Satz nach hinten.

„Was in Morganas Namen war den das?" entfuhr ihr ein entsetzter Aufschrei.

„Erziehung Miss Granger," antwortet Madame Carbeu „ Dieser Tisch wird, wann immer sie einen Fehler in Benehmen oder Umgangsformen machen, eingreifen, so Sie lernen das rischtigä Verhalten.

„Soll das heißen, dass ich jedes Mal, wenn ich in den Augen dieses Tisches einen Fehler mache einen gewischt bekomme?" fuhr Hermine auf, bereit sich in eine Diskussion zu stürzen.

„Exsactama" antwortet Madame mit einem erfreuten Lächeln, da sie es so schnell begriffen hatte.

Hermine starrte perplex auf ihren Platz. Sie, Jahrgangsbeste, begabteste Hexe seit der Himmel weis wie lange sollte sich von einem Tisch erziehen lassen? Nun verstand sie warum das Mäuschen neben ihr so deprimiert aussah.

Hermines Gedanken wirbelten einmal mehr wie wild durcheinander.

Sollte sie sich das gefallen lassen?

Hatte sie das nicht nötig?

Verdammt nach Acht wie bekommt die ihre Wimpern so toll hin

Warum soll ich mir das noch mal antun?

Hermine wusste den Grund bevor sie zu Ende gedacht hatte „- Severus Snape –„

Mit einem Seufzer nahm Hermine eine gerade Haltung an, legt die Serviette vorschriftsmäßig auf ihren Schoß und kaum dass sie ihre Hände auf den Schoß gelegt hatte, erschien vor ihr eine dampfende, köstlich nach Kräutern duftende Suppentasse.

Hermine nahm den Kampf mit ihrer Suppentasse auf und verlor kläglich.

Woher hatte sie auch wissen sollen, dass jedes Mal wenn sie etwas falsch machte ein Fontäne aus Suppe auf sie herabstürzte? Nun sie schätze, dass sie etwa 1/8 ihrer Suppe gegessen hatte und die andern 7/8 sich auf ihrem Haar und ihrer Kleidung befand.

Aber sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt, egal wo sie jemals wieder Suppe essen würde, sie würde nie mehr

Die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abstützen

Ihre Haare in die Suppe hängen lassen

Schlürfen

Sich an der Nase kratzen

Ihre Servierte verlieren

Das Salzglaß umschmeißen

Oder gar schlürfen

Hermine schleppte sich auf ihr Zimmer. Bei einem Blick in dem Spiegel stellte sie fest, dass sie dem Kind der Nachbarn, das gerade das Essen lernte, ziemlich ähnlich sah.

Mit einem Seufzen lies sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und wollte gerade weg dösen, als die Schrille Stimme des Spiegels sie aufschrecken lies.

„Auf, Beweg dich Hallo Aufstehen!" schrillte es durch den Raum.

Hermine schlug mit der Hand nach dem vermeintlichen Störenfried, aber der Spiegel schrillte immer lauter.

Hermine fuhr verärgert Hoch und schnauzte los „ WASSSSSSSS?"

Der Spiegel antworte mit der schadensfreudigsten Stimme:" Jogging my Darling Jogging..."

Hermines einzige Reaktion war „ Oh nein..."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabens reinigte sie Kleidung und Haare und begab sich so schnell sie konnte zum Saal Haydn.

Dort angekommen blieb ihr die Luft weg. In dem Saal war ein Park, ein wunderschöner Park, Vögel zwitscherten, die Sonne schien, eine leichte Brise wehte durch den Raum.

Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass diese Stunde vielleicht ganz nett werden könnte. Sie zog die für sie bereits aufgestellten Laufschuhe an und lief, gezwungenermaßen, los.

Nach 10 Minuten wurde ihre klar, dass dies keinen Spaß machen würde.

Nach 15 Minuten hatte sie das Gefühl das ihre Beine aus Wackelpudding bestanden.

Nach 25 Minuten war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass sich ihre Füße mittlerweile in blutige Klumpen verwandelt haben mussten.

Nach 35 Minuten tat ihr alles weh was einem wehtun konnte.

Nach 45 Minuten stellte sie fest, dass sie mehr Muskeln hatte als sie gedacht hatte.

Nach 55 Minuten hatte sie das Gefühl das sich bei jedem Atemzug ihre Rippen in ihre Lungen bohren würden.

Nach 60 Minuten blieb sie stehen.

Nach 60,001 Minuten lag sie am Boden.

Nach 75 Minuten hatte sie es endlich geschafft die Schuhe von ihren Füßen zu bekommen.

Nach 115 Minuten hatte sie endlich den Weg in Ihr Zimmer zurück gefunden

Nach 116 Minuten war sie eingeschlafen.

Ihr kam es wie 5 Sekunden vor als nächsten Morgen der Wecker wieder los schrillte...

„Aufstehen, Morgenstunde hat Gold im Mund"


	7. Chapter 7

_Ich weis es hat lang gedauert..._

_Mea Club _

_Aber dafür kann man jetzt auf meiner Seite (die mich echt auf Trab hält auch Wallpapers und Spiele und Videos und Audioclips rund um Alan/ Severus downloaden..._

_Wenn das keine Anreiz ist mal rein zu schauen..._

_So weiter geht es _

_"Aufstehen, Morgenstunde hat Gold im Mund"_

Diesen Tag folgten noch 9 weiter an denen sich Hermine immer wieder fragte ob er das wert sei (blöde frage...) Aber sie war sich sicher er wäre es wert... Das endlose Gezerre an ihren Haaren das zupfen und rupfen das Laufen.

Sanft kam die Kutsche vor dem Portal Hoghwarts zu stehen. Draußen war es dunkel das einzige Licht kam von den funkelnden Sternen am Himmel.

Langsam schritt sie den Weg zum Schloss hinauf der Kies knirschte unter ihren Füßen...

In Vorraum blieb sich kurz stehen und holte tief Luft, ihr Plan war klar aber doch oder gerade deswegen pochte ihr Herz wie ein Gefangener Vogel in ihrer Brust.

„ruhig – ganz ruhig" versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen bevor sie ihren Weg wieder aufnahm

Währenddessen in der großen Halle...

Die Ferien waren um, sehr zum Leidwesen von Severus Snape. Er unterrichtet gerne, wenn ja wenn da nur nicht die Schüler gewesen wären...

Mürrisch lies er seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten, nichts als Schüler...

Seine Laune sank noch weiter als er auf den Stuhl des Lehrer für Verteidigung traf, wieder einmal war es nicht sein Stuhl...

Remus Lupin, dieser wandelnde Flohhaufen hatte ihm seine Stelle weg geschnappt und dann tat der auch immer noch sooo freundlich...

Severus fand es zum Kotzen...

Wieder lies er seinen Blick über die unzähligen , seiner Meinung nach fast allen hohlen, Köpfe schweifen irgendetwas fehlte da... er wusst nur nicht was...

Obwohl es ehr unüblich war trudelten zum Abendessen Eulen ein und brachten den Schülern ihre Vergessene Habe wieder...

Ein kleiner grauer Steinkautz preschte im Sturzflug auf Severus zu... Um ein Haar hätte er eine saubere Landung geschafft... nun ja wie gesagt um ein Haar

Beim Bremsen hatte er den Weinpokal mitgerissen dessen rubinroter Inhalt ergoß sich über die weiße Leinentischdecke...

Mit einem wütenden Fluch auf den Lippen sprang Severus auf, mit einem gewaltigen Krachen landet sein Stuhl am Boden.

Nun war ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der gesammelten Halle gewiss...

Der kleine graue Kauz streckte ihm schüchtern sein Beinchen hin, Severus Augen funkelten als er den armen Tier den Brief mehr vom Bein rieß als los band...

Mit funkelnden Augen überflog er den Brief um in der gleichen Moment aus der halle zu schweben...

Sein Umhang wehte sachte hinter ihm her...

Als er den Saal verließ erklang hinter ihm das schallende Gelächter der Schüler die sich in nicht getraut hatten in seiner Anwesenheit zu lachen.

Ihm klang das Lachen der Schüler noch in den Ohren und seine Wut steigerte sich ins unermessliche.

So stürmte er die dunklen Gänge zu seinem Büro. Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich vor Wut zusammen gezogen.

Mit einem heftigen Stoß öffnete er die schwere Eichentür und stürmte in sein Büro voll Wut raste er in sein Büro ohne die Person die dort auf ihn wartet zu bemerken.

Hinter seinem Schreibtisch dreht er sich ruckartig um, seine Umhang schwebte im perfekten Halbkreis hinter ihm her.

Sein Blick war nun in Richtung Tür gerichtet. Nun war er erst gewillt die Person die im Halbschatten stand zu bemerken.

„Granger" knurrte er in einem Ton der einen ein baldiges Ableben wünschen lies" was in drei Teufels Namen kann so wichtig sein das sie mich mit diesem widerwärtigen, abartigen etwas das sich einbildet eine Eule zu sein, belästigen?" (für meinen Kollegen Marco: Was ist dein Scheiß Problem...)

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und rief sich alles was sie die letzten zwei Wochen gelernt ins Gedächtnis.

Anmutig trat sie aus dem Schatten heraus in den Lichtkegel der von den an der Wand angebrachten Fakeln kam.

„Professor Snape" schnurrte wie eine Katze die eine Sahneschüssel entdeckt hat. „ich denke wir sollten uns unterhalten..."

Mit einem leichten Schulter zucken lies sie sich den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten..

Severus schnappte nach Luft was er sah lies ihn an seinen Augen zweifeln mit einem leichten aufstöhnen lies er sich auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen...

Nicht schlagen ich weiß es war zu kurz, aber nächste Woche gibt es mehr ...

Versprochen


	8. Chapter 8

Öhm Hallo??? Nein nicht hauen… Leg das Nudelholz weg…. So ist es brav…. Ich will deine Hände sehen….Nein!!! pfui Tomate weg legen…. Tomate essen ja!!! Tomate werfen nein!!!!

Jetzt liegen Die Liebe einer Göttin und Jagdsaison schon ewig brach….Welch Schande…

Nach dem ich jetzt ewig im Krankenhaus war habe ich wieder richtig Lust zu schreiben!

Vielleicht läuft es nicht wieder gleich so richtig ruhig und dauern wird es bestimmt auch da meine Hand noch nicht wieder ganz so tut wie sie sollte…. Aber egal ihr mögt die Geschichten und vielleicht auch mich noch…..

Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch wundervolle Weihnachten und einen superschönen Start ins neue Jaht…

Auf das 2007 endlich Band 7 erscheint mit dem Titel „Warum Snape nicht böse ist"…

Drück euch und schmeiße eine Runde Glühbutterbie und leckre Kekse

Jule

_**Frohe Weihnachten wünscht euch Jule**_

0

000

000000

000000000

000000000000

00000000000000

000000000000000000

I I

------------------------------------------------------ I I------------------------------------------------------

_Schaut doch auch mal unter __www.Jules-Traumwelt.de__ vorbei…_

_Ich habe mir sagen lassen das es da angeblich ein verstecktes Weihnachtsgeschenk gibt…_

_Jule_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, hier ist das nächste Kapitel von Jagdsaison

**_Zu euren Rewies_**:

**_Nena:_**Keine Angst, wir kommen schon noch auf die Beautyfarm zurück….

**_Anna2509:_**Nun lassen wir den armen Severusnoch ein wenig Schwitzen ggg

**_Schnuffie:_**Die Eule wird eventuell noch einen Gastauftritt haben aber ich denke das sie überlebt…

**_Zizou:_**Ich hoffe ich habe dich nocht zu lange fiebern lassen….

**_Eule20: _**Oh nein auf den Boden brauchst du dich nicht werfen wobei die Idde ja gar nicht schlecht ist… 

**_sisi74sd:_** Du weisst doch Hermines Pläne gehen fast immer auf, zwar nie so wie sie sich das denkt aber zum schluß klappt es dann doch…

**_Saxas13: _**Lebst du eigentlich noch? Ich habe dir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk geschickt und keine Reaktion schniff

**_Loki Slytherin:_** Ich fies??? Na gut ein Cliffhangerund dan ein Jahr nichts….ok vielleicht bin ich dochein klein wenig fies

**_Honeycat: _**Nur für dich….

**_Bedtimestory: _**Ist ja gut, geht ja schon weiter…

_**Nabel da, Nabel weg**_

_**----------------------------- **_

_„Anmutig trat sie aus dem Schatten heraus in den Lichtkegel der von den an der Wand angebrachten Fakeln kam._

„_Professor Snape" schnurrte wie eine Katze die eine Sahneschüssel entdeckt hat. „ich denke wir sollten uns unterhalten..."_

_Mit einem leichten Schulter zucken lies sie sich den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten.._

_Severus schnappte nach Luft was er sah lies ihn an seinen Augen zweifeln mit einem leichten aufstöhnen lies er sich auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen..." _

Langsam legte Hermine das Cape ab und legte es sich in einer anmutigen Geste über den Arm.

Von Seinem Stuhl aus hatte er einen herrvorgenden Blick auf ihren harten durchtrainirten Bauch und sexy ovalen Bauchnabel

**BAUCHNABEL????**

Eine Schülerin hatte keinen Bauchnabel zu haben!!! Und wenn dan hat er diesesn nicht zu sehen!!!

Er riskirte noch einen Blick und der **BAUCHNABEL WAR WEG**

Verwundert blinzelte er

Da war der Bauchnabel wieder!!! Stelle er erleichterte einen Atemzug später fest.

Schweistropen bildeten sich af seiner Stirn und da war dieser Bachnabel wieder weg!!!

Professor Dokort Severus Snape Zaubertrankmeister von Hoghwarts, Alptraum vom Generationen von Schülern sass wie paralelisirt vor seiner Schülern, dem Goldengirl von Hoghwarts, Mitglied des Goldenen Trios stand in seinem Büro und lies ihren Bauchnabel verschwinden!!!!

**UND WIEDER ERSCHEINEN……**

**UND WIEDER VERSCHWINDEN……**

**UND WIEDER ERSCHEINEN……**

**UND WIEDER VERSCHWINDEN……**

**UND WIEDER ERSCHEINEN……**

**UND WIEDER VERSCHWINDEN**……

Severus stierte geradeaus und schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Hunde der Wasser in den Ohren hatte.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Langsam aber sicher meldet sich der radtionelle Teil seines Verstande wieder zur Arbeit …

„_Severus Halllo hier ist dein Hirn, das Hirn über der Gürtellinie…!!!"_

„wie?was? wo? OHHHH weg ist er…"

„_Sie atmet"_

„ da ist er wieder…schau doch mal hin Hirn…."

„, Hallo Blut könnte ein Teil von euch mal wieder hierauf kommen???? Fein Severus, schön macht sie das und weißt du warum das so ist??? Wenn sie einatmet ist er da und wenn sie aus atmet ist er weg…"

„_Und ich finde das macht sie ganz toll…"_

„_ok du Hormonsepp… Was fällt dir dazu ein :**SCHÜLERIN!!! JUGENDSCHUTZGESETZT und noch schlimmer stundenlanges gesappere von Dumbi und der McGonegallv und Zitronenbonbon**..."_

Er musste sich stark zusammen reissen, sein Gehirn hatte Recht vor allem die Drohung mit Dumbi und Mc Gonnegall… brrr das war unterhalb seiner Schmerzgrenze dann doch lieber Teatime mit dem gulten alten Lord Voldi….

Da er vor seiner Schülerin(!) nicht das Gesicht verlieren wollte und sein Gehirn übernahm wieder die Oberhand und er nahm sich so gut er konnte zusammen.

„Miss Granger" veruschte er seinen üblichen sarkastischen Ton zu treffen, was ihm leider nicht ganz gelang „ was verschafft mir die zweifelhafte Ehre?"

„ Sie erlauben doch das ich mich setzte Sir?" Fragte sie ihn scheinheilig in einen Tonfall wie eine Katze nach der Schüssel Sahne….

So liess sie sich langsam auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch gleiten.

Elegant stellte sie die beine neben einader wie sie esgelernt hatte und lächelte ihn charmant an:

„Nun Sir, wie ich ihnen schon per Eule mitteilte ist mir an diesem Gespräch sehr vie gelegen"

Schief von unten mit Hundeblick mit den Wimpern klimpere

„ ich habe eine bitte an sie, wäre es möglich eventuell eine hälfte meines Praktikumes bei ihnen zu sein?" strahlte ihn Hermine an

„Praktikun bei mir???" stotterte Severus der gar nicht so genau wusste was sie von ihm wollte und ob er dies jetzt gut oder grauenhaft finden sollte

„aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" war der Gedanke der ihm durch den Kopf schoss wie ein wildgewordener Schnatz

Immerwieder sagte er sich wie ein Matra vor: „_Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke_"

Langsam wiederholte er: „ Warum ? was bringt sie auf die aberwitzige Idde das ich Praktikas vergebe? An Gryffindore´s? An Potter Freundin? An SIE????

Hermine antworte mit schleppender Stimme: „ Nun ja wenn sie mich so fragen….Ein Grund wäre das ich mit Abstand die beste Schülerin bin die sie jemals hatten, ein andere wäre das sie vielleicht gern mal mit jemand arbeiten der etwas von Zaubertränken verstehet oder weil ich als Vertrauensschülerin ja an Direktor Dumbledore oder am Prof. Mc Gonegall wenden könnte und dann würden die beiden sich bestimmt gerne mitihnen unterhalten…

Und das es wieder sein Mantra: „Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke

Ohne genauer darüber nach zu denken antwortet er : „Nun gut, ich werde sie benachrichtigen sobald es los geht…."

Hermine stand auf und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, auf dem Absatz drehte sie sich um und beugte sich über Snapes Schreibtisch und brachte so mit ihr Dekolte genau auf seine Augenhöhe und hauchte ihm ein „Danke" ins Ohr bevor sie hüftwackelnder weise das Büro verliess…

„**BRÜSTE!!! HIER VOR MIR" **schluckte er und in seinem Gehirn ging wieder ein wilder Dialog los…

(A/N: Wollt ihr den auch nich habeb? Na gut hier für euch…. Ist ja Weihnachten)

Hirn: „ Severus….."

Severus: Brüste!!!Sabber

Hirn „Hallo???

Severus: volle runde Brüste…

Hirn: die an einer Schülerin hängen…

Severus: jung, unschuldig sabber

Hirm: Dumbeldore – Zitronenbonbon nein das muss nicht sein! Mc Gonegall und Vorhaltungen oho nein danke

Severus: ähh weniger gut….

Hirn : Bingo… Junge!!!

Severus: Was habe ich da getan???

Hirn: ich will ja nicht zynisch klingen ( und ob) aber du hast gerade zugestimmt Mc Gonegalls Lieblingskätzchen zum Praktikum aufzunehmen….

Severus: gebt mir einen Cruciato…

Hirn: und das obwolh du bei ihren Anblick schon anfängs zu sabbern

Severus: Ohhhh Gott….

Hirn: Ja, und wie gedenkst du das nunzu handhaben

Severus: Hey!!!! Du bist das Hirn, das fällt in dein Aufgabenbereich!!!

Hirn: du Hormonsepp baust Mist und ich soll es ausnaden???

Severus: wäre das Möglich?

Hirn: üoeanhd fndmvq üfvhj ämefvw vnö chvaöocvfjD; sdjoödlfhwe

Severus: och komm schon,jetzt sei doch nicht so….

Hirn: The Number you have dialled is temporally not availability

Severus: Komm schon Kumpel lass mich nicht hängen

Hirn: immer ich …

Severus: komm schon kleines…. Ich mach dir jetzt einen Vorschlag du denkst und ich unterstütze das mit etwas Feuerwiskey und dann na ja dann schauen wir mal….

Hirn: pfff n gut

Später in der Nacht hört man aus severus Schlafzimmer einMurmeln:" Nabel da, Nabel weg, Brüste da!! Nabel da, Nabel weg, Brüste da!!sabber Nabel da, Nabel weg, Brüste da!! Sabber….

So jetzt aber entgültig schluss für heute….

Was meint ihr loht es sich die Story weiter zuschreiben?

Wollt ihr noch mehr davon lesen oder soll ich die Geschichte beerdigen?

Seid gnädig und schenktmir zu Weihnachten ein kleines Rewie… ich würde mich so darüber freuen…

Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch

Drück euch

Eure

Jule

Schaut doch auch mal auf www.jules-traumwelt.de vorbei…. Ich würde mich freuen


	10. Chapter 10

_Vielleicht herscht ja noch Intresse..._

_  
Mit einem leichten Schulter zucken lies sie sich den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten.._

Severus schnappte nach Luft was er sah lies ihn an seinen Augen zweifeln mit einem leichten aufstöhnen lies er sich auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen...

WEITER GEHT ES...

„_einatmen und wieder ausatmen Severus" sagt er sich immer wieder vor. Testweise hob er das rechte Auge an und senkt es aber schlagartig wieder... _

_Was war das?_

_Das war nicht Granger!!!_

_Grange nervig, grau, tintenbefleckt und potterbelastet und vollständig bekleidet und das da? Nein das war nicht Granger!_

_Das war, das war ja was war es? Es war gekämmt und ohne Tintenflecken... gut da war viel Farbe verwendet worden aber keine Tinte... _

_Falls das jedoch wirklich Granger sein sollte... wo waren die Wuschelhaare und wo war der Großteil ihrer Kleidung abgeblieben?_

„_einatmen und ausatmen.."_

„Proffessor?" schnurrt sie wieder...

_Proffesoor? Ach ja ehr war Proffessor und er sollte sich jetzt wohl mal besser wieder zusammen reisen udn da war doch mal irgendwas von wegen selbstbeherschung gewessen was war das nur?_

„Was wollen sie?" fauchte er sich an und hoffte schwer das man ihm seine Verwirrung nicht anmerkte...

Hermine zuckte etwas zusammen, so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er zeigt keine Reaktion auf ihre Veränderung... anderseits er war snape! Ihm sah man nie was an also Augen zu und durch!

Sie holte tief Luft und begann:

„Ich habe vor Zauebrtränke zu studieren und um an der Universität Buxtehude angenommen zu werden möchte ich meiner Bewerbung ein Studienprojekt beilegen udn wollte sie fragen ob sie dieses eventuell Begleiten würden.

_Junge reiss dich zusammen das ist nur eine verkleiderte Verison eine deiner Schülerinen! Also komm reiss sich zusammen schau sie an... Seit wann haben Schülerinen solche Auschnitte und vor allem seit wann waren die so gefühlt??? Los jetzt schau sie an. Sei gemein zu ihr ! los sei du selbst!_

Seine schwarze Augen schienen sie zu durch bohren und als er sie ansah und

Severus:

„ Buxtehude? Haben wir unser Ziele nicht ein wenig hoch gesteckt?

Hermine:

„Nein, das ist die Beste Uni!und ich will an die beste uni!

Severus:

„und warum sollten die ausgerechnet auf sie gewartet haben Granger?

Hermine:

„nun... na ja ... ich denke..."

Severus:

„weil sie so gute zusammenhängende Sätze bilden können?"

Hermine:

„Nein Sir, weil ich nun ja gut bin"

Severus:

„sagt wer?"

Hermine:

„alle"

Severus:

„wer ist alle?"

Hermine:

„nun die anderen Lehre"

Severus:

„mann sollte nicht alles glauben was andere einem sagen..."

Hermine:

„Bitte Sir"

Severus:

„Nicht jammern Granger, das nervt"

Hermine:

„werden sie mir helfen?"

Severus:

„was bringt mir das?"

Hermine:

„ ich wäer ihnen unendlich dankbar"

Severus:

„ach ja darauf habe ich mein leben lang gewartet einen dankbaren griffindor"

Hermine merkte wie ihr ihre Felle davon zu schwimmen begannen und holte nun ihren letzten und wie sie wusten bestenTrumpf heraus.

Langsam tratt sie noch einen schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu und stütze sich mit beiden Armen darauf ab um Snape noch ein besseren Einblick in ihr Dekolltet zu gewähren .

Mit einem leisen Lächeln öffnte holte sie aus und serviert ihren letzten Triumpf

„Nun ich bin mir sicher Dumbledore würde es sehr begrüßen wenn sie mir helfen würden"

Spiel

„sie wissen ja er ist immer dafür das wir alles dafür tun an die besten universitäten zu kommen..."

Satz

„und vor allem würde er es bestimmt seht gerne sehen wenn si einer griffindor helfen"

Sieg

„Also werden sie mir helfen oder muss ich erst Dumbeldore fragen?"

Nachgetretten...

Snape sank in seinem Sessel zurück, Hermine sah wie er zusammengezuckt war, ja das war nicht die feine englische Art aber was wolls. Im Kireg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt dachte sie sich und sah in wessentlich selbstsichere an als ihr zumute war!

Snape hatte das Gefühl als wäre gerafe eben hannibal mit seinen Elefanten über ihn hinweg gerollt allerdings nicht ohne ein kleines Päuschen auf seinem Magen zu machen...

„Also gut" zischte er" reichen sie mir Konzept ein dann sehen wir weiter!"

„Danke Proffessor sie werden es nicht bereuhen" strahlet sie ihn an und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihn zugefallen lies Severus seinen Kopf auf die kühle Tischplatte sinken

Was war das? Warum hatte er sich gerade wie ein leonorgespülter teddy verhalten? Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein...

Irgendwie hatt er das gefühl das da noch einiges auf ihn zu kommen würde mit granger, dieser komischen neuen granger...

Wobei er zu gegeben hat das sie gut aussah dieses neue granger.. aber trotzdem sie war ein griffindor und teil des golden trios als war sie bäh

Also Severus merk dir das

Granger ist bäh!!!

Hermine war hastig in ihre Zimmer geeilt, dort angekommen packte sie mit einigen Schlenker ihre Zauberstaben ihre koffer aus.

Mit einen kleinen lächeln setzt sie einen großen hacken an ihre Tafel

Projekt: Nemmesis

sorge dafür das ihr viel Zeit mir Ihm verbringen kannst **√**

**kleine Mitteilung für mich? Dann drück den Button...**


	11. Chapter 11

Schön das es noch mal jemand liest!

Kann euch gar nicht sagen wie sehr mich das freut vor allem da mein Wochenende richtig doof war...

Na egal weiter geht es...

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag erwachte taten ihr die Wangen vom Grinsen weh...

Das gestern war doch schon mal gar nicht schlecht gelaufen! Immerhin lebte sie noch und er auch noch...das waren doch die besten Voraussetzungen für ein Happy End

Jetzt würde sie den nächsten Punkt ihrer Liste in Angriff nehmen können

„zeige ihm was er eventuell haben können würde..."

Aber irgendwas stört sie trotzdem... Langsam kamen die kleinen Rädchen in ihrem Hirn in Schwung und ihr ging langsam auf was sie stört...

Um sich in ihr neueres bessere Ich zu verwandeln musst sie eine Stunde früher aufstehen und das alles nur um zu zupfen und zu rupfen und zu spachteln zu Cremen zu pinseln zu tuschen und zu tupfen...

Aber wie sagte Oma Granger schon immer ?

Ohne Fleiß kein Preis...

Und wie sagt Enkelin Granger?

Ohne Spachteln und zupfen kein Snape...

Resigniert machte Hermine sich auf und streckte ihr Zehen unter der warmen Decke hervor und begann mit dem Renovierungen!

---

Hermine hat sich für den großen Auftritt entschieden, sie wollte das sie alle einmal dumm aus der Wäsche kucken und dann Ruhe geben würden damit sie ihre Jagd weiter verfolgen konnte

Aber irgendwie , die letzten schritte in den Raum wollten ihr einfach nicht gelingen...

„komm schon du bist eine Griffindore!" feuerte sie sich selbst an und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

Kopf hoch, Brust raus ein lächeln ins Gesicht gekleistert und auf in den Kampf.

Als Hermine den Gang zu ihren Platz am Haustisch hinunter schritt bemerkte sie wie v vielen Mitschülern vor allem dem männlichen das Frühstück aus dem Gesicht viel...

Betont locker setzt sie sich auf ihren Platz und angelte nach der Kaffeekanne

Sie hielt es für besser, fürs erste mal darauf zu verzichten sie auf das gegaffe einzulassen.

Ron saß nur da und und schaute sie von oben nach unten und zu rück...

Irgendwann wurde es Hermine zu dumm und sie hob den blick und fragte nur „Ron" Was ist?"

„ du, du hast Beine stammelte Ron

„Natürlich habe ich Beine Ron! Oder wie denkst du das ich mich seit Jahren vorwärts beweget ???

„und seit wann hast du so ein knackigen Hintern?" stammelte er weiter

„RONALD BILBUS WEASLEY" donnerte Hermine los.

„ und war dein Kleidung, na ja hat die nicht nicht früher mal gepasst" sinnierte er weiter

„sie passt immer noch, nur eben besser" langsam wurde es Hermine zu bunt und sie schäumte innerlich .

„ja aber seit wann bist du so bunt im Gesicht stammelte er weiter wobei seine Augen sich eindeutig in ihrer Rippengegend aufhielten .

Hermine erhob sich und zischte und funkelte ihm drohend an: Das Ron, nennt man Make up! Und zu mir einen gefallen schalt dein Hirn ein! Und hör auf zu sabbern

Während Hermine den Gang hinab stolzierte viel Harry ein an wenn ihn Hermine gerade erinnert...

An Nangini die Schlange von du weist schon wem... deren gezischte hatte ähnlich bedrohlich geklungen... und aus Erfahrungswerten heraus konnte er sagen das Wessen egal ob Frau oder Schlange die so zischten eindeutig zu den gefährlichen Arten zählte...

Hermine war so sauer das sie beim verlassen der halle nicht auf ihren Weg achtet und gegen eine weiche warme Wand ran und unter dieser zu liegen kam.

Weiche Wand? Warm?

Ihr Gehirn lief ohne das morgendliche Koffeindoping nicht sonderlich gut... aber das da etwas nicht stimmte viel selbst ihr auf...

Ein wand konnte nicht warm oder weich sein... und wenn eine Wand auf ihr zu liegen kommen würde dann würde das voraussichtlich weh tun

„ Hallo Hermine" erklang eine weiche uns sexy Stimme an ihrem Ohr

Sirius was machst du den hier?" stammelte Hermine

„ Ich vertreten Remus" antwortet Sirius der es anschneidend sehr gemütlich fand auf Hermine zu liegen und keine Anstalten machte von ihr aufzustehen.

„ah ja" kam es von Hermine die doch leicht überfordert war von der Situation... Sie wollte zwar unter einem Lehrer zu liegen kommen aber das war nicht Sirius gewesen ... wobei sie zu geben musste das es sich nicht unangenehm an fühlte und er eigentlich sogar ganz lecker roch.

„Black Granger" erklang die seidige verachtendem stimme von Snape in diesem Moment „ ist Griffindor schon sehr vom Aussterben bedroht das sie sie ich hier um den Fortbestand kümmern müssen? Nicht das ich es bedauern würde wenn ich keine Griffindores unterrichten müsste..."

Mit einem raumgreifenden Schritt stieg er über die beide hinweg wobei sein Gesicht den Ausdruck hatte als wenn er gezwungen worden war an alter Milch zu riechen...

„Na hervorragend, Super! Genial „ schalte Hermine sich gerade selber und knallte immer wieder mit dem Kopf auf den Boden .

So war das nicht geplant gewesen... wobei jetzt musste sie erst mal ihr schwerstes Problem" lösen

Entschieden schob sie Sirius von sich herunter und murmelte eine Entschuldigung und verschwand..

Sirius schaute ihr lange hinter her und als er dann endlich Richtung halle ging murmelte er vor sich hin:

Aus kleinen Mädchen werden große udn die können sehr lecker sein...

Na Mahlzeit! Ich hoffe ich konnte euch ein lächeln abringen...

Ach ja ich suche noch eine Beta? Jemand Lust?

Ach ja bitttttte eine kleines Rewie für mcihwo ich doich krank im Bett leige und so trauirg bin...

Danke

Jule


End file.
